I Really Really Love U
by Winnie2
Summary: Tentang Jaehyun yang jatuh cinta kepada minhyun. Tentang minhyun yang belum pernah mengalami yang namanya pacaran.YAOI/JaehyunxMinhyun.


Tittle : IRRLY

Cast : Jung Jaehyun NCT

Hwang Minhyun Nu'est

Other

Genre : Romance

Bukan saja tak mengenalnya melihatnya pun aku tak pernah. Ya. Aku akui dia memang tampan, putih, tinggi dan mempunyai senyum manis yang di hiasi lesung pipi yang semakin membuatnya semakin tampan. Namun aku penasaran bagaimana seseorang sepertiku bisa di kenal olehnya yang notabennya di sukai banyak orang atau banyak orang yang menginginkannya. Dia mengejar-ngejar diriku sampai seperti ini, bahkan saat pertama kali bertemu pun aku tak pernah menyangkanya, semua teman-temanku menganga tak percaya akan apa yang terjadi saat itu.

Sekolahku bukanlah sekolah besar seperti di luaran sana, namun tetap saja aku malu jika di perhatikan oleh satu sekolahan. Semua anak-anak yang sudah datang ke sekolahku bahkan sudah sejak tadi memperhatikanku saat itu. Apalagi dengan jawaban pertanyaan yang ku ajukan, aku saja yang bertanya seperti itu sampai tak percaya.

"hai!! Hwang Minhyun." Kalimat pertama darinya yang ku dengar kala aku sampai di sekolah. Aku yang sedang bercanda dengan teman-temanku berhenti untuk melihat siapa yang menyapaku pagi-pagi seperti ini. Karena yang ku tahu, tak pernah ada yang menyapaku jika sampai ke sekolah. Aku melihat dia yang tengah duduk nyaman di atas motor sportnya mengernyit bingung.

Siapa dia? Aku tak mengenalnya.begitulah pikiranku saat itu. Aku memandangnya lekat tanpa memperdulikan bisikan serta senggolan dari teman-temanku yang berada di sebelahku.

"siapa?" tanyaku padanya. dia yang mendengar pertanyaanku malah terkekeh pelan lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah ku. Bisa ku lihat betapa tingginya dirinya saat berjalan kearahku.

"Jaehyun, calon masa depan mu."

Hello. Siapa sebenarnya orang yang di hadapannya ini. Mungkin aku akan tertawa jika aku mengenalnya namun keadaannya adalah aku sama sekali tak mengenalnya bahkan bertemu saja aku tak pernah. Lalu dengan tiba-tiba dia berkata seperti sudah mengenalku sejak lama.

"Hah?. Tapi maaf aku gak kenal kamu." Aku hendak pergi dari hadapannya jika saja dia tak mencegahku dengan memegang tanganku yang terbebas dari buku. Aku menatapnya tak nyaman apalagi sekarang ini adalah mereka sedang di sekolah, aku malu menjadi tontonan semua anak-anak yang semakin lama semakin banyak.

"ya karena kita gak saling kenal. Ayo kita saling mengenal. Aku sayang kamu." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis padaku. Aku menatapnya tajam tepat pada mata hitam miliknya. Aku semakin tak memperdulikan orang-orang yang sudah memekik gemas atas pernyataan yang di ucapkan dia,

Ya, aku memang belum pernah menjalin hubungan yang sering orang-orang bilang pacaran. Namun, bukan berarti aku tak menyukai seseorang hanya saja aku belum menapatkan sosok yang cocok untuk diriku. Aku mungkin sudah beberapakali merasakan jatuh cinta namun belum pernah berakhir dalam sebuah ikatan. Aku mungkin trauma dengan orang yang pertama aku sukai yang tak bisa membalas perasaanku bahkan untuk melupakannya saja aku memerlukan waktu lebih dari 3 tahun.

"tapi maaf aku gak minat." Ucapku lalu berlalu menuju kelas meninggalkan dia yang masih terdiam di sana. Senyuman manis itu masih terpajang jelas di bibirnya meskipun aku sudah meninggalkannya. Dan setelah itu aku tak mengetahui apa yang di lakukannya lagi.

Aku terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan sekitarku yang menatapku dengan berbagai tatapan yang sulit untuk ku artikan. Tujuan utama ku adalah ingin cepat - cepat sampai ke kelas. Aku sedikit malu akan kejadian tadi. Aku bukan murid terkenal yang di kenal oleh seluruh sekolahan, tapi tetap saja dengan adanya kejadian tadi otomatis seluruh yang ada di sekolahnya itu sontak mengenalnya.

Aku itu bukan nerd yang sering menjadi bahan bully an anak-anak lain. Walaupun ada saja kata-kata yang menyinggung perasaanku yang selalu di sengaja mereka lakukan agar aku selalu Nampak seperti seorang nerd sejati yang tak akan bisa melawan mereka yang notabennya orang-orang yang terkenal di sekolahku.

Ku pejamkan sejenak mataku untuk mengilangkan sosok ray dalam pikiranku, namun seberapa kuat aku berusaha tetap saja aku tak bisa. Bahkan saking seriusnya aku akan pikiranku guru yang datang pun aku tak menyedarinya.

Seorang guru masuk ke dala kelas XI 1 dengan seorang laki-laki bersamanya. Semua anak-anak di kelas sontak langsung memperhatikan sosok itu terkecuali satu orang yang tengah memejamkan matanya dengan sesekali berucap pelan seakan akan tengah merapalkan sebuah doa.

"ok. Anak-anak sekarang kita kedatangan murid baru dari sekolah sebelah. Semoga kalian bisa jadi teman yang baik oke untuk Jaehyun. Ayo Jaehyun kalo kamu mau kenalin diri kamu ke teman-teman kamu." Sang guru pada jaehyun yang berada di sebelahnya.

"hay, kenalin gw Jung Jaehyun. Bisa di Panggil Jay Tapi khusus buat dia 'sayang' juga boleh hehehe. Salam kenal semuanya." Ucap Jaehyun langsung terkekeh pelan karena sosok yang tadi dia tunjuk belum juga membuka matanya dan menyadari akan adanya dirinya di kelas nya.

"woahh. Kamu suka sama Minhyun? Kalo bener siap-siap aja berusaha buat dapetin dia yah. Dia tuh dingin banget kalo sama laki-laki." Sang guru malah menjadi kompor Jaehyun yang membuat seluruh anak-anak di kelasnya menjadi ribut karena tak rela jika sang guru mendukung akan Jaehyun yang ingin mendekati Minhyun.

Jaehyun dengan santainya dan tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya di berjalan ke arah bangku yag kosong dan entah keberuntungan atau apa bangku tersebut ada di belakang winnie.

"hallo masa depanku." Bisik Jaehyun tepat di telinga Minhyun ketika dia hendak melewati bangku Minhyun.

Sedangkan Minhyun langsung membuka matanya dan langsung menatap pada sosok yang kini berada tepat di samping wajahnya. Dia terkejut bukan main melihat jaehyun, sosok yang di pikirkannya berada di hadapannya. Entah reflex atau bagaimana Minhyun langsung berdiri keluar bangku dan hendak berlari tanpa melihat sekitar. Dan Bugh, Minhyun malah menabrak tembok yang memang berada di sampingnya.

Semua orang yang melihat itu langsung tertawa karena tingkah konyol Minhyun, sedangkan Jaehyun yang melihat itu terkejut bukan main dia langsung menghampiri Minhyun yang kini tengah mengusap pelan keningnya yang mencium tembok dengan mesranya.

"kamu gak papa?" Tanya Jaehyun ambil mengusap pelas kening Minhyun yang sedikit memerah.

"ya, sakitlah. Masih nanya kenapa lagi. Lagian kamu tuh ngapain di sini. Gak sekolah apa? Udah telat juga." Jawab Minhyun sambil memarahi Jaehyun yang menurutnya tak berangkat sekolah.

"aku sekolah kok. Aku kan sekarang sekolah di sini biar deket sama kamu. Hehehe." Jawab Jaehyun.

"se-sekolah di sini? Kok bisa?" Tanya Minhyun yang terkejut mendengar Jaehyun bersekolah di sekolahnya. Baru saja Jaehyun akan menjawab suara deheman serta teriakan teman-temannya menghentikannya.

"ekhemm.. dunia serasa milik berdua ya? Nggak tau apa di sini ada guru.?" Ucap sang guru yang di susul teriakan teman-teman nya.

Minhyun yang malu langsung melepas tangan Jaehyun dari keningnya dan berjalan kearah bangkunya lagi yang hanya berjarak dua langkah di susul Jaehyun yang duduk di belakangnya.

Waktu berlalu namun usaha Jaehyun dalam mendekati Minhyun terus saja semakin menjadi-jadi. Bahkan semua orang-orang yang berada di sekolah ini sudah mengetahui jika Jaehyun gencar dalam mendekati Minhyun walaupun Minhyun menolaknya secara terang-terangan. Mulai dari murid, guru, penjaga kantin, ataupun tak orang -orang yang berada di sekolah atupun rumah Minhyun sudah mengetahui kedekatan keduanya. Banyak orang -orang yang kini mendukung hubungan keduanya namun bukan Minhyun namanya jika mudah di rayu atau menyerah.

Pelajaran bahasa Indonesia merupakan pelajaran pavorit Minhyun. Namun, setelahnya dia harus berkutat dengan angka-angka yang sudah dia benci sejak dulu,MATEMATIKA. Sungguh jika dia mempunyai kuasa tertinggi di Negara ini Minhyun sungguh ingin menghilangkan yang namanya matematika. Sejak tadi soal sebanyak 25 itu belum ada satupun yang dia jawab. Berbeda dengan semua teman-temannya sudah mengerjakan walupun beberapa saja. Namun, yang Minhyun lakukan adalah terdiam memperhatikan teman-temannya yang sibuk kesan kemari untuk melihat jawaban dari soal-soal tersebut. Mengapa aku tak seperti mereka.pikir Minhyun. Namun meskipun berfikir seperti itu tetap saja dia tak beranjak dari empat duduknya. Menghela nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya dalam sekali hembusan. Menelengkupkan kepalanya di meja dalam lipatan tangannya lalu menggerutu tak jelas hingga membuat sosok yang berada di belakangnya terkekeh pelan melihatnya. Jaehyun bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan ke arah Minhyun dan mengusak pelan rambut hitam Minhyun.

"ih. Jae jangan di gituin dong. Kusut tau." Ucap Minhyun kesal karena tataan rambutnya rusak karena Jaehyun.

"kenapa sih dari tadi diem terus ? bukannya ngerjain tugas malah kayak gini." Tanya Jaehyun.

"tau ah. Jangan bahas soal tugas. Mau aku apa-apain juga gak bakalan berubah. Aku benci. Kenapa harus ada matematika sih." Gerutuan Minhyun hanya di balas kekehan kecil oleh Jaehyun.

"sini aku ajarin, mana yang gak bisa." Ucap Jaehyun setelah bisa berhenti tertawa dan kini berbagi kursi dengan Minhyun. Sedangkan Minhyun yang melihat kelakuan Jaehyun yang seperti ini kini sudah terbiasa dan mau saja berbagi satu kusri berdua.

"semuanya. Aku gak ngerti semuanya." Jawab Minhyun yang langsung di sambut tawa keras dari Jaehyun, membuat seluruh penjuru kelas melirik ke arah mereka berdua . namun, langsung menyibukkan diri kembali pada tugas mereka karena apa yang mereka lihat saat ini sudah sering mereka lihat.

"ih malah ketawa." Minhyun menggerutu sambil memukul -mukul tubuh jaehyun. Jaehyun yang sudah bisa mengendalikan tawanya kini merangkul tubuh Minhyun untuk bisa fokus pada buku catatan yang berada di hadapannya. Posisi yang di lakukan ray ketika memaksa Minhyun yang keras kepala.

"yang ini kamu sederhanain dulu baru kamu masukin angka yang ini. Kalo kamu udah dapet hasil dari ini kamu masukin rumus dan bla bla bla..., tuh udahkan."ucap Jaehyun menjelaskan apa yang ada dalam catatan Minhyun Sedangkan winnie diam antara ngerti dan nggak.

"kamu ngerti gak." Minhyun menggeleng sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Jaehyun. Tangan kanan Jaehyun yang melingkar di bahu Minhyun reflex memukul pelan tangan kiri Minhyun.

"kamu itu kenapa gak pernah niat sih kalo belajar matematika. Aku heran banget deh." Ucap Jaehyun gemas

"karna aku gak suka." Jawab Minhyun jujur.

"ya, kamu harus berusaha dong. Supaya kamu bisa dan ngerti matematika. Aku gemes deh kalo kamu kayak gini terus."

Minhyun dan Jaehyun itu sama-sama keras kepala. Bedanya kalo Jaehyun itu orang nya sabaran gak kayak Minhyun yang ga pernah sabaran dalam hal apapun. Minhyun itu susah apalagi kalo di suruh menunggu.

Dengan sabar Jaehyun membantu minhyun dalam mengerjakan tugasnya. Meskipun dia harus berulangkali menjelaskan hal yang sama namun jika untuk minhyun, Jaehyun akan rela melakukannya, toh itung-itung bisa modus juga.

"huft selesai juga. Soal segini aja butuh waktu lama banget gimana entar ujian." Ucap Minhyun setelah selesai menyelesaikan tugasnya yang menurutnya sangat menyiksa ini.

"Minhyun, mau jalan-jalan sama aku gak hari ini?." Tanya Jaehyun setelah sebelumnya tersenyum idiot karena ajakannya.

"kemana?" Minhyun balik bertanya. Mulai terbiasa akan ajakan Jaehyun jalan-jalan keluar. Apalagi sekarang posisinya malam minggu.

"gak tau juga. Kamu maunya kemana, plis jangan nolak yah kali ini aja." Jawab Jaehyun memohon pada winnie agar tak menolaknya untuk di ajak keluar. Memang selama ini minhyun selalu saja menolak untuk di ajak keluar jika malam minggu. Karena jika memang jika jaehyun ingin main bersama minhyun maka jaehyun akan bermain di rumah minhyun di temani keluarganya yang kini sudah royal pada jaehyun.

"yaudah ayo. Aku juga pengen coba main keluar." Ucap Minhyun sambil tersenyum ke ray yang di balas usakan pelan di rambut Minhyun.

"ok. Nanti aku jemput ke rumah oke."

"iya, traktir ice cream yah jae.hehehe." ucap minhyun di iringi cengirannya.

"iya. Aku traktir ice cream."

Jaehyun yang ajakannya tak tolak sang pujaan hati hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia. Selama ini minhyun tak pernah meminta apapun pada jaehyun meskipun dirinya sudah menawari banyak hal pada minhyun namun tetap saja di tolak olehnya.

Minhyun tak menyangka jika dia akan meng iyakan ajakan jalan-jalan Jaehyun yang selama ini selalu dia tolak. Melihat betapa bahagianya jaehyub saat ini tanpa sadar dia tersenyum senang melihatnya.

18 : 18pm.

Jaehyun dengan setelan santainya. Kemeja kotak-kotak biru hitam di padukan dengan celana jeans hitam sepatu kets warna biru putih serta jaket hitam. Jaehyun masuk ke dalam rumah Minhyun dan di sambut hangat oleh kedua orang tua Minhyun . Dan terlihat minhyun yang sudah siap dengan kemeja kotak kotak berwarna biru hitam dengan celana jeans hitam dan sepatu kets putih. Mereka terlihat seperti memakai baju couple, bahkan Minhyun terdiam sejenak ketika melihat jaehyun masuk ke dalam rumah dengan pakaian yang hampir sama sepertinya. Begitu pula dengan Jaehyun.

"pah mah aku berangkat dulu yah." Pamit minhyun pada kedua orang tuanya sang saat ini tengah menyaksikan tim sepak bola favoritnya.

"iya. Hati-hati di jalan ya. pulangnya jangan kemaleman. Jae, jaga minhyun yah."

"oke, jae pasti jaga Minhyun kok papah mertua.hehehe aww..."

"apaan sih." Minhyun mencubit pelan pinggang jaehyun yang memang berada di sampingnya.

"haha. Kalian ini. Ya udah sana cepet katanya mau jalan. Nanti kemaleman."

Keduanya keluar rumah dan jaehyun langsung naik ke motor sportnya namun minhyun masih diam di tempat.

"kenapa?"Tanya jaehyun heran karena minhyun tak kunjung naik.

"malu. Baju kita kayak couple an." Jawab minhyun.

"hahaha. Ya gak papa dong. Biar orang-orang tau kalo kamu itu milik aku jadi gak ada yang mau deketin kamu."

"ta- tapi..."

"udah ayok." jaehyun menarik pelan agar minhyun naik ke atas motor.

Minhyun pun yang memang tak berniat berganti baju itu pun langsung naik ke atas motor. Dan perlahan motor itu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang membelah kota menuju tempat yang tak di tentukan di awalnya. Minhyun pun hanya menikmati suasana yang jarang ia rasakan. Selama ini dia tak pernah keluar jika malam mingguan seperti ini. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia keluar bersam laki-laki yang notabennya adalah sosok asing tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kehidupannya. Namun, sedikitnya dia beruntung dengan hadirnya jaehyun yang perlahan-lahan membuatnya berubah menjadi sosok yang jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Jika sebelumnya dia suka seenaknya kini dia akan berfikir dua kali jika melakukan hal itu.

Minhyun merasakan motor berhenti di sebuah minimarket dekat taman yang sering di kunjungi oleh teman-temannya yang sering di ceritakan padanya.

"mau ngapain?" Tanya minhyun heran melihat jaehyun turun dari motor begitupun dirinya.

"katanya mau ice cream, ayo beli dulu baru kita ke taman. Kita ke taman aja dulu nanti kita nonton yuk." Jawab jaehyun.

"aku kira kamu lupa mau traktir aku ice cream.hehehe." ucap minhyun sambil cengengesan.

Jaehyun mengajak minhyun ke dalam dan langsung berjalan ke arah freezer tempat kumpulan ice cream berada. Minhyun Nampak bingung memilih ice crea kesukaannya. Lalu di pilihnya 2 macam ice cream lalu keduanya berjalan menuju kasir untuk membayar.

"mau coklat gak?"Tanya jaehyun pada minhyun yang saat itu melihat kumpulan coklat di depan meja kasir.

"boleh aja, toh yang bayar kamu ini. Hehehe ." jawab minhyun sambil tertawa pelan. Jaehyun yang mendengar itu hanya menggeleng pelan sambil tertawa kecil lalu mengusak rambut minhyun. Serta tangannya yang bergerak mengambil 2 batang coklat di sana dan di berikan ke kasir. Si penjaga kasir yang melihat percakapan keduanya hanya terkekeh pelan.

Setelah membayar semuanya jaehyun mengendarai motornya kembali menuju taman yang mereka tuju saat ini. Lalu setelah mendapatkan tempat parkir mereka berjalan berdampingan mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman.

"di sana aja jae, ." Ujar minhyun ketika melihat kursi di bawah pohon yang kini berbunga dengan sangat cantiknya. Jaehyunhanya mengangguk saja lalu mengikuti kemana minhyun berjalan.

"di sini aja yah. Jangan ke sana capek." Ucap minhyun.

"iya, nih katanya mau ice cream makan gih." Ujar jaehyun sambil memberikan bingkisan yang isi coklat dan ice cream itu pada minhyun.

"kan aku belinya dua. Jadi bantuin kau ngabisin oke." minhyun mengeluarkan satu ice creanmnya dan di berikan ke jaehyun yang menatapnya bingung walaupun tetap saja menerima uluran ite cream itu.

"kenapa?" Tanya jaehyun sambil mengacung acungkan eskrim yang di pegangnya pada minhyun.

"aku sengaja belinya dua. Biar aku makan eskrim kamu juga makan masa aku doang sih yang makan kan gak adil." Jelas minhyun.

"ouch, kesayangan siapa sih ini kok nge gemesin yah." Ujar jaehyun yang lagi-lagi mengusak rabut minhyun.

"jae, jangan acak-acak rambut aku ih.." protes minhyun pada jaehyun yang sedari tadi terus saja mengacak-acak rambut jaehyun.

Minhyun dan jaehyun yang tadinya berniat untuk nonton film pun tak jadi karena saking senangnya saling bercerita akan kisah satu sama lain. Namun, semua itu tak bertahan lama karena datangnya seseorang yang menurut jaehyunsangat mengganggu kenyamanan keduanya terutama minhyun.

"Hwang minhyun?" Minhyun yang mendengar namanya di sebut kini menoleh ke arah suara iru berasal. Namun, ekspresinya langsung berubah menjadi diam tanpa kata.

"oh, berarti bener dugaan gw. Lhoe minhyun kan temen smp gw waktu itu?. Udah move on ternyata dari gw. Hahaha gw kira setelah lhoe suka sama gw dan gw tolak terang-terangan lhoe gak bisa move on. Ternyata gw salah. Wihh, pacar lhoe cakep juga yah. Dapet dari mana lhoe? Nge jual diri lhoe ? sampe-sampe dapet cwok yang kayaknya tajir nih. Hahahah." minhyun diam mendengar ucap orang itu. Sedangkan jaehyun sudah mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosi yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba tersulut seperti ini. Minhyun yang melihat tangan jaehyun terkepal menahan emosi seperti ini mengusap pelan tangannya guna menenangkan jaehyun.

"kenapa diem? Dugaan gw bener yah?." Tanya orang tadi yang terus saja berkata dengan menjelek-jelekan minhyun.

"bukan urusan kamu. Dan ingat aku emang dulu suka sama kamu, tapi itu dulu sebelum aku sadar kenapa aku dulu mau-maunya suka sama laki-laki seperti kamu." Jawab minhyun dengan sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya karena kesal waktu berharganya bersama jaehyun harus di ganggu olehnya.

"jae, ayo pergi. Nggak ada gunanya ngomong sama orang kayak dia. Buang-buang waktu sama ngabisin tenaga." minhyun menarik paksa jaehyun yang masih menatap tajam ke arah sosok tadi .

Minhyun dengan sekuat tenaga menarik jaehyun menjauh dari posisi awal mereka, tak ngin membuat jaehyun semakin emosi akan hadirnya seseorang yang berasal dari masalalu minhyun.

Jaehyun merasakan genggaman dari tarikan minhyun semakin kuat serta dia melihat bahu minhyun bergetar dan isakan kecil terdengar darinya. Jaehyun yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafas dalam lalu dalam satu tarikan winnie sudah berbalik dan terperangkap dalam pelukan hangat jaehyun. Mengusap pelan rambut minhyun upaya untuk menenangkan sosok di dekapannya ini.

"hey, are you ok?" Tanya ray. Minhyun tak menjawab, tak juga melepas pelukannya.

"kenapa? Dia siapa?" Tanya jaehyun lagi. Beberapa saat setelahnya mereka melepas pelukannya lalu berjalan mencari tempat nyaman kembali untuk bercerita.

"siapa sih dia bisa buat kamu nangis gini? Aku aja orang yang sayang sama kamu gak berani." Ucap jaehyun.

"Luhan. Dulu aku suka sama dia, aku sih cuma cerita sama temen-temen aku tapi gak tahu kenapa dia sampai tahu. Dia terang-terangan nolak aku dengan cara jadian sama kakak kelas aku yang notaben nya adalah temen aku juga. Tapi gak tau kenapa temen aku itu jadi ngejauh dan nge benci aku. Bahkan aku gak tau apa alasan dia nge benci aku." Jawab minhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya, dia malu pada jaehyun yang melihatnya nangis hanya untuk seorang luhan. Sosok yang dulu begitu di cintai.

"sekarang kamu masih cinta sama dia?" Tanya jaehyun hati-hati karena takut menyinggung perasaan sang pujaan hati.

"gak tau juga. Tapi ya, itulah salah satu alesan kenapa aku gak mau pacaran. Dari dulu temen-temen aku suka banget ngenalin sama laki-laki itulah inilah hanya untuk aku bisa ngerasain pacaran, tapi aku selalu nolak tapi sekalinya di terima pasti aku tolak. Aku juga gak tau kenapa aku jadi gini, jujur aku juga bingung." Jawab minhyun.

"kamu belum pernah pacaran?" Tanya jaehyun sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan minhyun.

"aku gak pernah pacaran. Kamu aja orang pertama yang aku bawa ke rumah, dan baru sekali ini jalan-jalan malem sama laki-laki. Hehehe , aku kampungan yah?" ucap minhyun sambil tertawa kecil.

"kata siapa kamu kampungan? Nggak kok. Dan kalo emang bener aku laki-laki yang pertama kamu kenalin ke orang tua kamu aku seneng banget. Itu artinya kamu udah percaya sama aku." Jawab jaehyub.

"apaan sih." minhyun tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan jaehyun.

"udah jangan nangis lagi, mending bawa happy aja oke. Aku di sini buat nemenin kamu dan buat jaga kamu sampai aku gak mampu lagi. Kamu itu udah jadi bagian dari hidup aku jadi aku mohon jangan ada niatan buat lari lagi dari aku oke." jaehyun serius.

"iya." minhyun tersenyum, menyakinkan jaehyun.

'selama ini aku gak pernah mencintai seseorang seperti aku mencintaimu Min, kamu satu-satunya orang yang mau deket sama aku tanpa liat apa yang aku punya.'ucap jaehyun dalam hati.

Minhyun mencoba melupakan semuanya, mulai hadirnya jaehyun di hidupnya entah kenapa dia menjadi sosok yang terbuka jika bersamanya. Entah alasan apa yang membuat nya menjadi seperti ini. Hari-hari minhyun kini penuh dengan keceriaan yang di bawa jaehyun. Dan jujur minhyun sangat menyukainya.

"jadi nonton gak? ."Tanya jaehyunketika setelah beberapa saat keduanya diam. Minhyun menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"aku gak pengen nonton, mau jalan-jalan aja di luar kayak gini." minhyun tersenyum sambil menatap mata jaehyun yang tajam namun sangat teduh itu.

"ya udah. Foto yuk!!" ajak jaehyun.

"gak ah malu."

"kenapa malu, ayolah, aku gak punya poto berdua sama kamu. Plis. Mau yah." jaehyun terus membujuk agar mau berfoto bersama dengannya.

"iya." Dan pada akhirnya minhyun mengalah dengan bujukan jaehyun.

Dengan sigap jaehyun mengeluarkan handphone nya lalu merapatkan tubuhnya pada jaehyun, mencari posisi bagus untuk berfoto. Mereka terus berfoto tanpa menyadari jika foto yang mereka ambil sudah banyak di handphone jaehyun.

"udah ah, udah banyak inih." Ucap minhyun.

"satu lagi." jaehyun mengacungkan jari telunjuknya sambil menatap minhyun memohon. Minhyunhanya mengangguk. Jaehyun maupun minhyun merapatkan tubuh mereka, satu tangan jaehyunmelingkar pada bahu minhyun. Jaehyun menghitung sampai hitungan ketiga hal tak terduga di lakukan jaehyun. Minhyun terkejut bukan main. Lalu matanya melirik ke arah jaehyun yang sudah menampilkan seringaian kemenangan.

"ih jae, apa-apaan sih." Seru minhyun sambil memukul pundak jaehyun terus menerus. Jaehyun tertawa melihat tingkah minhyun yang seperti ini. Berusaha menghindar meskipun pukulan minhyun tak sakit namun tetap saja lebih baik menghindar.

"hahaha. Lucu tau gak."

"ih jae, hapus."

Minhyun maupun jaehyun tak menyadari cuaca malam itu sudah mendung karena kesibukkan mereka dalam bercanda seperti ini. Sampai jaehyun tiba-tiba menarik minhyun berlari.

"jae, kenapa kok lari sih?." Tanya minhyun heran karena jaehyun tiba-tiba menariknya.

"gerimis sayang. Bentar lagi pasti hujan." Entah kenapa wajah minhyun memanas ketika mendengar minhyun memanggilnya sayang.

Jaehyun mengajak minhyun berteduh di warung kecil di dekat taman itu. Tak banyak yang berada di sana hanya beberapa perempuan yang berteduh di sana. Namun, entah kenapa minhyun tak nyaman berada di sana. Minhyun semakin merapatkan dirinya ke jaehyun, membuat jaehyun menatap bingung ke arahnya. Minhyun tak suka keadaan di sana yang semua perempuan itu mencuri-curi pandang ke arah jaehyun yang berada di sampingnya.

"kamu kenapa?" Tanya jaehyun sambil menggenggam tangan minhyun yang memegang erat ujung jaketnya.

"gak papa kok." minhyun tersenyum meyakinkan. Jaehyun mengangguk saja namun genggaman pada tangan minhyun tak terlepas, dan entah mengapa minhyun merasa senang akan hal itu.

Tak lama setelahnya hujan deras mengguyur taman itu tanpa ampun. Tanpa sadar minhyun semakin merapatkan diri pada jaehyun ,pipinya sudah bersandar manis di lengan jaehyun, membuat beberapa perempuan di sana mencibir akan tingkahnya.

"jaehyun, gimana kita pulang? Hujannya gede banget?" Tanya minhyun.

"tunggu aja. Entar kalo papah kamu nanya biar aku yang jawab oke." Jawab jaehyun.

Minhyun mengangguk lalu matanya beralih menatap hujan yang turun dengan derasnya. Jaehyun menatap minhyun yang sepertinya sangat menikmati air hujan yang mengalir ke tangannya. Sungguh jaehyun sangat bahagia karena bisa jalan berdua dengan minhyun . Sungguh selama ini dia sangat menantikan hari ini tiba.

"jangan main air. Dingin." Ucap jaehyun sambil memegang tangan minhyun yang menengadah menampung air hujan, Lalu menariknya dan menggenggam kedua tangan minhyun Sedangkan winnie semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di lengan bahu jaehyun.

"pengen pulang." minhyun berucap lirih dengan tatapan tertuju pada air di bawah kakinya.

" iya, sebentar lagi yah. Ini masih hujan." jaehyun mengusak pelan rambut minhyun. Kini tangannya terangkat dan melingkar di pundak minhyun, menghangatkan sekaligus menenangkan minhyun yang semakin berucap lirih. Kalimat-kalimat dengan suara kecil yang tak terdengar oleh jaehyun.

Dua jam berlalu, kini hanya menyisakan rintik-rintik kecil di sekitarnya. Suasana taman pun sudah seperti biasa, banyak orang berlalu lalang setelah lama berteduh karena hujan.

"ayo pulang, takut nanti hujan lagi." Ujar jaehyun. Tangannya menarik minhyun untuk tetap berada di dekapannya dan berjalan menuju parkiran untuk segera pulang ke rumahnya. Ketika sampai di parkiran atau lebih tepatnya di depan motorya jaehyun melepas jaket hitamnya dan di sampirkan pada pundak minhyun.

"pake yah. Ini masih hujan, meskipun kecil tetap aja aku takut kamu sakit." jaehyun membenarkan letak jaket itu pada tubuh minhyun.

"makasih ya. aku sayang kamu." Ucap minhyun sambil tersenyum ke jaehyun.

"heyeyyy. Ini siapa yang bilang sayang sama aku. Kok aku jadi makin sayang yah." Gemas jaehyun semakin mengusak rambut minhyub gemas.

"pulang jae,.."

"iya ayo pulang tuan putri."

"jae, kenapa kamu suka sama aku?" Tanya minhyun tiba-tiba. Jaehyun yang mendengar pertanyan minhyun diam sebentar lalu memberhentikan motornya di pinggir jalan.

"kenapa Tanya gitu?" Tanya jaehyun balik.

"pengen tau aja. Kenapa kamu kok bisa suka sama aku yang jauh dari kata sempurna ini. Padahal di sekolah atau di luar sana masih banyak yang lebih dari aku, kenapa kamu pilih aku?"

"jatuh cinta itu adanya tanpa alasan minhyun. Kalo cinta udah pake alasan, gimana kalo alasan mengapa kita jatuh cinta itu hilang? Itu berarti bukan cinta lagi dong. Aku suka sama sayang sama kamu itu tulus dari hati aku, aku gak pernah kayak gini sama yang lain. Aku terbilang cuek kalo sama orang lain. Aku juga gak tau kenapa aku bisa kayak gini.."

"tapi rata-rata orang yang kayak kamu itu suka cari yang memdekati sempurna dan banyak duit nya loh."

"aku gak butu kecantikan atau bahkan kesempurnaan seperti yang kamu maksud karena yang cantik biasanya suka manfaatin kelebihannya buat berbuat jahat sama orang lain termasuk buat morotin apa yang di punya cwok misalnya. Terus aku juga gak butuh harta sayang ku, aku bisa cari uang sendiri kalo aku butuh. Gak perlu minta ke pasangannya. Ngerti."penjelasan jaehyun membuat minhyun semakin percaya akan keseriusannya pada minhyun.

"aku ngerti. Dan makasih kamu udah sayang sama aku segininya. Jujur aku pengen banget ngerasain kayak gini dari dulu. Mungkin ini yang di maksud tuhan dalam 'kesedihan di awal itu akan di balas kebahagiaan yang besar nantinya'. Dan aku akui sekarang aku bahagia ketemu sama kamu. Makasih udah hadir di hidup aku jae,." Ucap minhyun.

"sama-sama. Jadi gimana pernyataan aku minggu lalu? Kamu mau gak?" Tanya jaehyun.

"hmm" minhyun hanya mengangguk pelan.

"beneran?"

"kalo emang kamu serius aku akan memberi kamu lampu hijau ntuk terus berjalan kedepannya. Aku Cuma gak mau kecewa."

"tunggu aku beberapa tahun lagi. Dan kita akan terus bersama-sama. Dan aku gak mau bilang janji ke kamu tapi aku mau berusaha biar aku mampu untuk menjalaninya."

Setibanya di kelas minhyun langsung di sambut oleh salsha,salah satu temannya yang dulunya satu sekolahan juga dengannya, salsha memberitahu jika di sekolahnya dulu akan menyelenggarakan Reuni. Minhyun yang mendengar itu jadi teringat dengan kejadian semalam yang dimana dirinya bertemu dengan luhan. Terdiam dengan ingatannya sampai tak menyadari jika jaehyun datang dan menyapanya. Jaehyun yang melihat minhyun tak merespon sapaannya menoleh pelan ke arah salsha seolah bertanya apa yang terjadi. Jonghyun yang mengerti akan tatapan jaehyun hanya mengangkat bahunya pelan lalu pergi dari hadapan keduanya.

"minhyun ." jaehyun menepuk pelan bahu minhyun yang setelahnya berjengit kaget lalu menoleh kearah jaehyun dengan tatapan terkejut.

"kaget ihh,. Kenapa sih ngagetin?." minhyun berjalan ke arah bangkunya dengan jaehyun mengikutinya di belakang.

"kenapa sih kok bengong kayak tadi? Ada masalah?." jaehyunmenatap lembut minhyun yang hanya menatap mejanya dengan tatapan kosong.

"ada ajakan reunian di sekolah JHS aku." Jawab minhyun pelan. Suaranya sarat akan keputusasaan karena kejadian kemarin masih terbayang di benaknya.

"terus kenapa? Kok kayak yang gak seneng gitu?." jaehyun membaca raut wajah minhyun yang tak senang. Dan itu membuatnya heran.

"takut." Satu kata yang keluar dari minhyun membuat jaehyun heran namun ketika ingatannya kembali berputar pada kemarin malam membuatnya paham akan ketakutan yang di rasakan minhyun. Jaehyun langsung mengusak pelan rambut minhyun lalu tersenyum tampan kala minhyun menatapnya.

"nggak usah takut kalo kamu mau aku bisa kok nemenin kamu kesana." minhyun menatap jaehyun yang menatapnya penuh keyakinan, apalagi dengan pernyataan minggu lalu dan semalam semakin memperkuat minhyun jika jaehyun akan selalu ada untuknya.

"tapi, aku nggak mau kalo kamu kepancing emosi lagi kayak kemarin. Aku takut kalo kamu ikut aku bakal nyusahin kamu."

"aku emosi itu karena dia nge hina kamu. Kalo dia nggak kayak gitu, aku juga nggak bakal marah kok. Aku sayang sama kamu jadi aku harap nggak ada yang kita sembunyikan lagi oke." jaehyun memang paling bisa buat minhyun tenang kembali. Sungguh jaehyun menjadi satu satunya sosok yang bisa membuat minhyun percaya sepenuhnya kepadanya.

Minhyun masuk kedalam kafe yang di gunakan untuk reuni sekolahnya. Dia masuk sendiri karena jaehyun sedang berbicara lewat telepon dengan seseorang, jadi jaehyunmenyuruhnya masuk terlebih dahulu. Minhyun kini hanya memakai baju kemeja kotak-kotak seperti biasa dengan jeans hitam dan sepatu kets putih. Gaya nya mungkin sederhana namun memiliki arti tersendiri baginya.

"hay." Sapa minhyun ketika sampai di tempay di mana teman-teman sekelasnya berkumpul. Mereka semua menatap minhyundengan tatapan yang berbeda-beda termasuk sosok yang paling di hindarinya pun menatap sinis kearahnya apalagi seringaian terpantri di bibirnya.

"nah ini dia yang gw omongin tadi, orang nya udah ada." Kata yang keluar dari aldy membuat minhyun bingung karena dia tak tau menau tentang apa yang di bicarakan oleh mereka sebelum dirinya datang.

"min, emang bener lhoe jadi pegawai klub? Yang kerjaannya nge goda orang."

"elhoe beneran operasi plastik min? Biar keliatan cantik kayak gini?."

"elhoe beneran ngegoda orang-orang tajir min?."

"min, berita itu semua bohong kan? Itu semua nggak bener kan?."

"jawab min. Semua itu nggak bener kan?."

Semua perkataan teman-temannya terus mengiang di benaknya, fikirannya kini kosong kala semuanya semakin gencar mempertanyakan pertanyaan yang 100% bukan benar adanya.

"gw udah bilang dia nggak pernah kerja kayak gitu. Kenapa lhoe semua gak percaya sih sama gw." jonghyun memekik untuk menyadarkan mereka semua bahwa apa yang mereka katakan itu tak pernah minhyun lakukan.

"gw kemarin liat dia lagi berduaan sama cwok tajir. Apalagi kalo nggak jual diri? Mana ada orang ganteng, tajir, idola cwek mau sama orang kayak dia. Lhoe fikir ada hah zaman sekarang yang kayak gitu?."

"mau bukti? Ini buktinya gw."

Sesampainya di tempat reuni yang di adakan sekolah minhyun aku menyuruhnya untuk masuk duluan karena melihat Jaemin menelpon dirinya.

"gak papa kan kamu duluan masuk, aku di telpon sama jaemin dulu nih." Ucapku padanya. Sedangkan minhyun hanya mengangguk pelan namun matanya menyaratkan ketidakinginan serta ketakutan yang kentara.

Minhyun masuk kedalam kafe dan aku mengangkat telpon dari sahabatku ini. Tak lama aku dengannya berbincang lalu setelah selesai aku bersiap dan masuk kedalam kafe untuk menghampiri minhyu.

Tatapan itu. Tatapan memuja dari semua orang yang berada di kafe itu atau lebih tepatnya teman satu angkatan minhyun dan beberapa adik kelas dan kakak kelas minhyun di sekolahnya dulu. Selama ini aku selalu menghindari tatapan seperti itu, tatapan yang seolah aku adalah satu-satunya seseorang yang special namun apalah daya aku, melakukan hal kecil seperti ini akupun tak bisa.

"min, emang bener lhoe jadi pegawai klub? Yang kerjaannya nge goda orang." Aku yang hendak menghampiri minhyun seketika terhenti mendengar ucapan salah seorang yang berada di hadapan minhyun. Yang ku tebak pasti itu adalah teman sekelas nya.

"elhoe beneran operasi plastik min? Biar keliatan cantik kayak gini?." Tanganku mengepal mendengarnya. Apa yang mereka ucapkan itu sebenarnya.

"elhoe beneran ngegoda orang-orang tajir min?." Sungguh aku ingin memukul wajah mereka. Siapa mereka berani bertanya seperti itu pada orang yang ku sayangi. Dan perlu ku ingatkan minhyun bukanlah seseorang yang seperti kalian kira.

"min, berita itu semua bohong kan? Itu semua nggak bener kan?."ya, semuanya itu tentu saja bohong.

"jawab min. Semua itu nggak bener kan?."

"gw udah bilang dia nggak pernah kerja kayak gitu. Kenapa lhoe semua gak percaya sih sama gw."kudengar suara yang sangat ku kenal. Jonghyun terlihat agak berteriak pada teman-temannya membela minhyun yang kini hanya menatap kosong kedepan.

"gw kemarin liat dia lagi berduaan sama cwok tajir. Apalagi kalo nggak jual diri? Mana ada orang ganteng, tajir, idola cwek mau sama orang kayak dia. Lhoe fikir ada hah zaman sekarang yang kayak gitu?."aku tau dia. Dia adalah laki-laki malam itu yang sama seperti mereka menghina minhyun tanpa kasian.

"mau bukti? Ini buktinya gw."aku sudah tak kuat lagi mendengar hinaan mereka pada calon masadepanku. Aku maju kesisi minhyun yang hanya diam saja.

Jaehyun menatap mereka dengan tatapan tajam yang ia punya yang tak pernah minhyun lihat. Selama ini jaehyun adalah sosok yang terkenal ceria bahkan mampu mencairkan es dalam hati minhyun yang menjadi penghalang semua laki-laki untuk masuk kedalamnya.

"Kenapa gak sekalian kalian ngomong aja kalo dia itu hamil di luar nikah hah? Kalian semua itu orang yang tau dia itu kayak gimana. Kalian jauh lebih kenal dia di banding gw yang bahkan belum lama kenal sama dia. Otak kalian itu di pake apa nggak? Kok nggak ada yang ke pake." jaehyun menatap luhan tajam karena dia tahu siapa dalang dari semua ini. Sedangkan luhan yang di tatap seperti itu langsung memasang wajah kesal karena kesenangannya di ganggu oleh jaehyun.

"lhoe siapa?." Salah satu teman minhyu bertanya karena mereka tak tau siapa jaehyun sebenarnya.

"kenalin gw Jung Jaehyun pacarnya Hwang Minhyun" Tegas. Itu yang di rasakan minhyun dan jonghyun ketika mendengar jawaban jaehyun mengenai siapa dia sebenarnya.

"mau mau nya sih lhoe sama si culun. Masih banyak kali orang cantik di luaran sana yang jauh dari dia. Atau emang bener lhoe apa yang gw bilang kalo dia itu udah maen sama elhoe? Kalo emang bener gimana rasanya? Enak nggak?." jaehyun mengepalkan tangannya marah mendengar ucapan luhan yang tak punya perasaan itu.

Minhyun diam saja tapi melihat jaehyun yang sedang menahan emosi seperti ini dia langsung menggenggam tangannya agar tenang. Jaehyun yang merasakan tangannya di genggam langsung menoleh ke arah minhyun yang hanya menampilkan senyum tipisnya.

"emang serendah itu ya, sahabat gw di mata lhoe semua. Yang gw tau selama ini minhyun gak pernah tuh melakukan hal-hal aneh sama kalian. Tapi kenapa kalian kok bisa berfikiran kayak gini."

Jonghyun menatap nanar teman-temannya yang sekarang menjudge minhyun dengan perkataan yang amat sangat menyakitkan.

"yang rendah itu kalian semua apalagi elhoe. Dengan seenaknya lhoe nyebarin berita yang nggak bener dan buat semua orang percaya buat bantuin elhoe ngehina minhyun . Murahan banget cara lhoe. Andai aja mereka tau apa yang lhoe lakuin selama ini. Elhoe fikir setelah malam itu gw diam gitu aja. Nggak, gw tau siapa elhoe sebenernya dan apa yang lhoe lakuin buat dapet duit banyak kayak sekarang." Ucapan jaehyun membuat luhan terdiam dalam keterkejutannya. Dia menatap tak percaya ke arah jaehyun yang kini dia menyeringai balik kearahnya.

"jae, pulang." minhyun menarik pelan ujung kemeja jaehyun serta berucap lirih. Jaehyun menatap mata mihyun yang kini sudah berkaca karena menahan air mata, jika berkedip saja maka luruh lah sudah airmata itu mengalir di pipinya.

"nggak sebelum dia dapat apa yang dia mulai." jaehyun menarik pelan tubuh winnie agar menghadap kearahnya dan menarik pelan kepalanya adar terbenar di antara perpotongan lehernya. Jaehyun menatap tajam ke arah luhan yang kini diam tak bisa berkutik.

"seharusnya kalimat itu semua lebih pantes buat elhoe. Seharusnya semua pertanyaan itu di tanyakan sama lhoe bukan minhyun ." jaehyun menatap nyalang ke arah mereka semua yang tadinya menanyakan hal yang tak sepantasnya mereka tanyakan. Apalagi tatapan membunuh terus terarah pada luhan. Namun, tangannya mengelus pelan rambut hitam minhyun yang kini sudah membalas memeluk jaehyun semakin menelusuk kedalam dekapan jaehyun.

"jay, lhoe bawa minhyun pergi aja gih. Biar gw yang urus mereka semua. Gw udah tau apa yang harus gw lakuin." Dingin. Itu yang semuanya rasakan dari ucapan salsha. Jaehyun menatap tajam luhan untuk terkahir kalinya lalu mengangguk ke arah jonghyun. Berbalik dengan masih mendekap minhyun dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Sepeninggal jaehyun dan minhyun , salsha kini beralih menatap tajam ke arah teman sekelasnya dulu ketika masa JHS. Tersenyum sinis kepada mereka atau lebih tepatnya luhan.

"seharusnya lhoe bisa introveksi diri biar tuh mulut itu di jaga. Elhoe semua itu orang berpendidikan tapi kenapa omongan kalian gak pernaha di jaga. Gw kecewa sama lhoe semua." Semuanya diam saat jonghyun mulai mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat pedas yang sempat hilang karena sekolah yang berbeda.

"terutama lhoe Lu. lhoe dapet darimana tuh berita kalo minhyun kayak gitu? Elhoe pernah make dia? Lhoe ngomong kayak gini karna gak mau kerjaan laknat lhoe katahuan sama yang lain padahal lhoe sendiri yang kayak gitu bukan minhyun." Tatapan menusuk kini terarah pada luhanyang mulai terpojok. Semua pengunjung alias para alumni angkatan mereka maupun adik kelas dan kakak kelas pun kini menatap heran ke arah mereka.

"lhoe tega banget sama minhyun, Lu."

"lhoe gak pernah berubah ya dari dulu lhoe suka nyiksa minhyun. Lhoe gak kasian apa?."

"gara-gara lhoe kita semua jadi salah paham sama minhyun. Tanggung jawab lhoe Luhan."

"perlahan lhoe bakal nerima akibat dari apa yang lhoe lakukan Lu. Selama ini gw rasa minhyun gak pernah tuh mempermalukan lhoe kayak gini di depan banyak orang." jonghyun langsung berbalik daan pergi dari sana meninggalkan mereka semua yang masih tak paham dengan keadaan yang terjadi.

Jaehyun membawa minhyun menjauh dari tempat dimana reuni itu di lakukan. Berhenti di taman yang berada tak jauh dari kafe tadi. Jaehyun menarik tangan minhyun yang masih saja menundukkan kepalanya yang memerah karena menangis. Jaehyun berjalan menuju tempat duduk yang berada di bawah pohon di ujung taman. Keduanya duduk dalam keadaan hening hanya ada suara isakan minhyun yang masih terdengar. Jaehyun menghela nafas pelan lalu memutar tubuhnya agar bisa berhadapan dengan minhyun.

"udah dong jangan nangis. Aku nanti bilang apa sama papah kamu kalo pas pulang kerumah kusut kayak gini?." jaehyun kini mendekat ke arah minhyun tangannya terulur untuk mengusap rambut minhyun. Sedangkan minhyun hanya menunduk karena malu terhadap jaehyun.

"emang aku gak pantes ya sama kamu?." Sedikit terdengar tak jelas karena keadaan minhyun yang menangis namun jaehyun bisa mendengar jelas apa yang di katakannya.

"kata siapa kamu gak pantes. Yang bisa nilai kamu pantes nggak nya sama aku tuh Cuma aku bukan mereka apalagi cwok kayak dia. Kaamu itu udah segalanya buat aku jadi aku mohon jangan berfikir untuk pergi dari aku oke." Kalimat indah yang terlontar dari jaehyun membuat minhyun refleks menatap mata jaehyun yang juga menatapnya. Senyuman tercetak jelas di bibirnya.

"aku gak niat pergi jae. Aku udah dapat alesan kenapa aku nangis, alasan aku bahagia, alasan aku kesel, dan alasan aku marah. Aku udah nemuin itu semua dan itu untuk kamu. Makasih kamu yang sempurna mau nerima aku yang banyak kekurangan ini." Senyuman yang tercetak di wajah minhyun membuat senyum jaehyun pun semakin mengembang. Jaehyun sadar sejak pertama kali mereka di pertemukan dengan itu pula takdir menentukan jika keduanya bersama, walau seberat apapun cobaan menghalangi mereka.

"makasih udah hadir ke kehidupan aku. Sungguh sejak awal aku liat kamu, aku udah suka sama kamu." jaehyun tersenyum sambil mengelus pelan rambut minhyun.

Cinta memang bisa membuat semua orang berubah. Berubah ke yang lebih lebih baik atau yang lebih buruk itu tergantung kita sendiri yang memilih. Cinta itu sebenarnya tak memandang apapun. Mau itu pasangan kita jelek, pendek, tinggi, hitam, putih, kaya ataupun miskin.

Keduaanya tak saling mengungkapkan perasaa mereka namun keduanya tahu apa yang mereka rasakan. Tanpa mengucapkan kalimat 'maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" pun jaehyun sudah sejak lama mengklain minhyun sebagai miliknya. Miliknya yang sangat berharga untuknya. Begitupun dengan minhyun , minhyun sudah terikat dengan jaehyun sejak lama.

Keduanya sepakat untuk saling menjaga perasaan masing-masing. Keduanya sepakat untuk saling terikat sampai kedepannya.

END

.

MinJae


End file.
